Sket-Dance: 10 Años
by Matiov
Summary: Ya han pasado 10 años desde la graduación del Sket-dan. Aquellos adolescentes ruidosos ya no lo eran más, crecieron, maduraron e hicieron sus vidas. Pero de la misma forma como pasaron los años, aquel líder de sombrero rojo, no había vuelto en 10 años a su ciudad natal.
1. Chapter 1

Primero que nada, Hola a todos :D Bien, Escribo esta historia, por uno sola razón o tal vez dos, me leí el manga y aunque el final fue uno "bueno" me dejo gusto a poco , así que quise darle una pequeña continuación con cierto toque de drama, humor (cosa que creo no faltara, a menos que sea demasiado aburrido para ustedes) y romance :O jajaja Esta sera una historia más o menos corta. tal vez cinco episodio, máximo siete.

Ahora lo siguiente, sobre mis otras historias, no me ah dado la motivación de escribir en estos momentos sobre ellas y estoy escribiendo esto ahora por que al ller el manga me dio muchos feels. Perdón soy bastante sensible a algunos mangas ajajaja buenoo, espero que lo disfruten. ( Alguien lee fanfic de sket- dan? Lo averiguaremos...)

* * *

Ya han pasado 10 años desde la graduación del Sket-dan. Aquellos adolescentes ruidosos ya no lo eran más, crecieron, maduraron e hicieron sus vidas. Pero de la misma forma de como pasaron los años, aquel líder de sombrero rojo, no había vuelto en 10 años a su ciudad natal.

\- ¡Apresúrate! ¡Apresúrate! ¡Llegaremos tarde a tomar el avión! ¡Despierta dormilón! - Una voz infantil golpeaba lo que parecía un tumulto de frazadas en un rincón de la cama.

\- ¡No~! Solo 5 minutos más…- La voz sonaba a la de un adulto en sus 25-27 años de edad

\- ¡Eso me dijiste hace cinco minutos, y el mismo proceso se ha repetido hace media hora! ¡Realmente nos perderemos el vuelo así! ¡Solo levántate! - Rugió como un cachorro tirando con todas sus fuerzas aquellas frazadas, pero choco contra la pared golpeando un mueble en el proceso. Los objetos que se encontraban allí comenzaron a moverse y golpeándose una tras otra, finalizando con golpear el reloj de la habitación y gracias a nuestra amiga gravedad, el reloj termino cayendo en la cabeza de un durmiente adulto. El sonido de las campanas del reloj despertador sonó en toda la habitación junto al quejido del adulto.

-¡Aah! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Creo que hay mejores formas de despertarme ¿no crees? – El adulto reclamo a la otra persona de la habitación, pero cuando levanto la vista, ya no había nadie más en la habitación- Tsk, Se escapó... Bueno, da lo mismo. ¿Qué hora es? – Tomando el Reloj fijándose en la hora, una de sus cejas se crispo- ¡Pero si son las cinco de la mañana! ¡Nuestro vuelo sale a las 9 de la mañana! ¡Faltan 4 malditas horas! ¡Ya te las veras conmigo, mocosa! ¿¡Cuán emocionada estas!? ¿¡Has dormido siquiera!?

Solo la risa de un pequeño diablillo juguetón se escuchaba en aquel apartamento de New York.

* * *

-Haru ¿Realmente tienes todo empacado? ¿No se te olvido nada? ¿El oso Boo? ¿La jirafa Melman? ¿El León Alex? ¿La cebra Marty? ¿La hipopótamo Gloria? ¿Los pingüinos Skipper, Rico, Kowalski y tu favorito, Cabo? - El hombre empezó a nombrar los nombres de los peluches

\- ¡No tengo ningún peluche con esos nombres! - Responde la niña ya harta de esas preguntas- Has estado preguntándome lo mismo por 10 minutos, tranquilízate un poco, no es nuestro primer vuelo, además yo no soy a quien se le olvidan las cosas, no quiero recordarte a quien fue que se le quedo todo el dinero en el apartamento y volvió llorando hacia el hotel asustando a la recepcionista.

-E-eso paso hace mucho ¡no tiene nada que ver con el ahora! - Responde de manera infantil

-…-La niña miraba al hombre fríamente- Fue hace un mes

-¡AAAH! ¡No te oigo! ¡LA~LA~LA~!- El hombre se tapaba los oídos con fuerza mientras recitaba una canción desafinadamente. Los transeúntes solo miraban divertidos la escena frente a sus ojos.

-¡Compórtate como tal, estamos en un lugar público, me avergüenzas!- La niña forcejeaba con el hombre mientras este solo se reía burlescamente.

Un timbre de los parlantes llamo la atención de los dos que estaban tonteando.

 _Aeropuerto de New York anuncia su vuelo 561 con destino a Tokyo saldrá en 20 minutos_

-Ahí esta nuestro vuelo, ¿Lista? – El hombre le pregunto a la pequeña a su lado

\- ¡Siempre! – declaro con firmeza aferrándose a la mano de aquel hombre- ¡Vamos Papá!

\- ¡Si! - El padre sonrió por la actitud de su hija, adentrándose en el río de gente, con la maleta en una mano y la otra tomando la mano de su hija.

Llegaron a la entrada del túnel y su padre se tocaba los bolsillos buscando los boletos. Estuvo un minuto buscando los boletos, pero no los encontraba por ningún lado. Empezó a sudar nervioso, la recepcionista empezaba a mirarlo con pena y se ponía más nervioso.

\- ¿¡Enserio, me molestabas a mí que si no había olvidado algo y a ti se te olvidas donde dejaste los boletos del avión!?- Grito la pequeña Haru exasperada hacia su padre

\- ¡Déjame! ¡Estoy seguro que los deje por algún lado! - El hombre lloraba cómicamente mientras buscaba por todo bolsillo de sus ropas

\- ¡Pues claro que lo tienes que dejar en algún…! - La niña metía las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y pudo sentir el sonido del papel y junto a ese detonante le vinieron memorias a la cabeza

* * *

 _Flash back._

 _-Hey Papá- La niña se dirigió a su padre que estaba metiendo las maletas dentro del taxi_

 _\- ¿Qué sucede? – El hombre ocupado ponía media atención a su hija_

 _-Dame los boletos del avión, no sea que los pierdas como hace 1 año en Singapur, los guardias casi te echan del aeropuerto al llorar por los boletos que pensabas que te lo habían robado espías de una organización del bajo mundo_

 _\- ¡No me recuerdes eso por favor! ¡Papá va a llorar! - El hombre grito con pequeñas lagrimas asomándose, pero pasándole los pasajes a su hija, mientras que ella los ponía en sus bolsillos_

 _FIN Flash Back._

* * *

-e-emm Papi

\- ¿Q-que sucede, amor? Papá tiene problemas para encontrar los boletos y la mirada de la señora recepcionista no ayuda a controlar mi nerviosismo - el hombre desesperado en el suelo miro a su hija que tenía el rostro un poco rojo y evitando su mirada un poco. La pequeña estiro su mano y su padre recibió lo que tenía en la mano. El hombre solo puso una mirada vacía hacia lo que estaba frente a sus ojos- ¡Así que los tenías tú! ¿¡Tanto te gusta ver sufrir a tu pobre padre!? ¿¡Te gusta verlo sufrir en frente de tantas personas y la señora recepcionista que no dejaba de mirarme como si quisiera matarme!? ¡Ya estaba a punto de ir a llorar al baño!

\- ¡E-esa no era mi intención! ¡Además, tu siempre eres el que me avergüenza en público, no te vengas a hacer el niño inocente frente a todos!

\- ¿¡Entonces esto es solo una venganza de todo el amor que te demuestra tu padre!?

\- ¡Ya cállense de una buena vez! ¡Que el avión ya va a partir! -La recepcionista no soporto más el acto idiota de aquel padre e hija.

Tanto padre como hija se pusieron nerviosos y rojos de vergüenza- L-lo sentimos mucho- Pasaron los boletos y partieron inmediatamente dejando a una recepcionista fuera de sus cabales.

* * *

-jeje…Siempre te quedas dormida de inmediato…- El hombre solo reía por las caras graciosas que formaba su hija mientras dormía, acariciaba su largo cabello negro mientras observaba los detalles de su rostro dormido, una piel blanca, nariz pequeña y respingada, labios fruncidos, pestañas largas y bajo de sus parpados unos orbes esmeraldas. El padre empezó a picotear con su dedo la mejilla de su dormida hija que se quejaba en sueños- Shishishi- La sonrisa del padre no podía ocultarse al jugarle esa broma a su pequeña hija

-Pa…pá- La niña se quejó mientras fruncía mas el ceño y sus labios. A pesar de eso, jaloneaba la manga de su padre para acercarlo a ella.

La abuela que estaba al lado de ellos solo observaba atentamente como el hombre adulto molestaba a la pequeña, sacándole una baja risilla. El hombre se dio cuenta y rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa.

-Se nota que le gusta molestar a su hija- La abuela soltó aquel comentario

-Yeah, es una venganza de cómo me despertó a las 5 de la mañana para tomar este vuelo- El hombre dijo siniestramente mientras apretaba con sus dos manos las mejillas de su hija, provocando más risa en la señora

-Jojojo puedo decir que son muy unidos- La señora miro con cariño la escena, recordando momentos de antaño de su vida.

-Sí, es lo más importante en mi vida- El hombre miro a su hija con amor, acariciando su frente removiendo los cabellos hacia un lado.

-Ya veo…- La señora pudo sentir la tristeza que venía con aquella mirada de amor que dirigía a su hija- ¿Van en un viaje de placer? - Preguntando para cambiar de tema y no afectar al hombre con momentos tristes

-Bueno, no es precisamente eso, es más como decir, regresando a casa, aunque será la primera vez en Japón para ella –

-Oh entiendo, al parecer haz estado mucho tiempo lejos de donde naciste-

-Sep, diez años- El hombre suspiró al notar la mirada sorprendida de la abuela

-Ya veo, eso es bastante- La señora solo sonrió con compasión a lo que aquel hombre solo rio nervioso.

La conversación siguió por bastante tiempo después, las risas no paraban de salir, las personas en el mismo avión comenzaron a escuchar la conversación del hombre y la abuela entretenidos por las ocurrencias y recuerdos de ellos, interfiriendo e uniéndose a la conversación, compartiendo juntos. Misteriosamente el aura que emanaba el hombre hacía sentir cómodo a todos alrededor.

* * *

-¿Q-que pasó aquí? – La niña que recién despertaba de su larga siesta se encontraba rodeada de personas desconocidas riendo y conversando con su padre. Con nerviosismo jalo de la manga de su padre que reía junto a los desconocidos- P-papá… ¿cuánto falta? - Su padre y todo el mundo se dio vuelta a verla sorprendidos, de un momento a otro solo sonreían e intercambiaban miradas con su padre-

-Ya despertó la pequeña Haru-chan- hablo una señorita junto a un joven, al parecer una pareja joven

-¿Eh? – La chica desconcertada por las risas amigables de aquellos a su alrededor

-Bienvenida a la tierra de los vivos Haru-chan- un caballero de edad que parecía un oficinista se reía

-Es como dijo tu padre, eres bastante dormilona jaja- Un adulto joven se reía junto a su padre desconcertándola más

-Toma Haru-chan un dulce- Una abuela le ofrecía dulce que solo pudo aceptar de inercia

-G-gracias- hizo un pequeño movimiento de cabeza

-Toma también Haru-chan- otra persona le dio otro dulce

-Aquí lo mismo- Le entregaron una pulsera bastante bonita

-Doma Hadu-chan- Un pequeño niño de no más de 4 años le dio un juguete de súper héroe

La pequeña solo recibía y recibía no sabiendo que diablos pasaba

" _¿¡Q-que pasa aquí!? ¿¡Porque me dan tantas cosas unos desconocidos!? ¿¡Y por qué me dicen Haru-chan como si me conocieran desde que nací!? ¿¡De nuevo mi papá hizo algo!?"_

\- ¡Papá! ¿¡Qué hiciste ahora!?- Casi en las lágrimas con todos los regalos en sus manos

\- ¿¡Yo!? N-nada ¿Qué te hace creer eso? - El hombre se puso nervioso y evitaba la mirada de su hija

\- ¡No evites mi miraba! ¡De nuevo, empezaste a avergonzarme enfrente de todos! ¿¡verdad!? ¡Siempre pasa, pero ahora me dan regalos de la nada! ¿¡Que les dijiste!?- La niña desesperada por las estupideces que dice y hace su padre mientras duerme la empiezan a atormentar, zamarreaba y golpeaba a su padre en el brazo totalmente roja.

Todos a su alrededor empezaron a reír ante la escena. Esto duro hasta que dieron el aviso que abrocharan sus cinturones. Habían llegado.

-Te arrepentirás luego de esto, Papá- La chica seguía refunfuñando totalmente roja mientras su padre reía nervioso por lo que le deparaba el futuro y la venganza que vendría a manos de su hija.

* * *

Ya eran las 6 de la mañana cuando habían llegado a su destino, las personas estaban arreglando sus últimas cosas mientras salían del avión despidiéndose de todos amigablemente, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. La pequeña Haru solo suspiraba, su padre provocaba un efecto extraño en las personas en tan solo conocerlas, así que estaba un poco acostumbrada a este tipo de escenario, pero aun así era todo un misterio de como su padre provocaba aquel sentimiento en los demás. ¿Carisma tal vez? ¿O será su sinceridad? Haru se planteaba muchas cosas, pero aun lograba descubrir que es lo que era realmente, tal vez sea toda su persona el secreto de su misterio. Pero pensaría esto después, ya es difícil caminar con tantas cosas en las manos y todo por los regalos de esas personas. Suspiro nuevamente.

Junto a la ayuda de su padre logró bajar sin ningún problema, recogieron sus maletas de la cinta y fueron hacia la salida. Tomaron un taxi hasta el lugar que sería su nuevo hogar.

Tardaron en llegar, gracias a la distancia del aeropuerto junto a donde se ubicaba la casa más el tráfico, fue un verdadero martirio.

Era una casa de dos pisos, blanca y techo de tejas, un poco alejada, pero al parecer esta prefectura fue donde vivía papá antes de que se fuera. Esta ciudad fue el lugar donde papá nació y creció.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Haru? - Su padre preocupado por el rostro repentino de su hija

Tal vez, aun no lo asimilaba del todo. Tener un lugar fijo al cual llamar su verdadero hogar. Es un poco difícil. ¿Pero realmente era así? Siempre teniendo a su padre al lado, siempre y cuando este con el, cualquier lugar seria su hogar. Pero tener un lugar físico y permanente llamado hogar...

-Mm... - La chica negaba con su cabeza- Solo que, un hogar, digo, nos quedaremos bastante tiempo aquí, en Japón ¿Cierto? - La chica miro directamente a los ojos de su padre, este comprendió lo que quería decir su hija y sonrió. Levanto su mano y acaricio la cabeza de su hija junto a un abrazo.

-Sí, Haru. Así es- El hombre soltaba una pequeña lagrima solitaria mientras su hija lloraba desconsoladamente en su pecho.


	2. Chapter 2

\- ¡Estoy exhausto! ¿! ¿¡Qué diablos!? ¿Por qué diablos compre una casa tan grande si terminare así al solo limpiarla? ¡Voy a morir! – Un hombre cerca de los 30 gritaba en medio de la sala de su nueva casa. Había pasado la mayoría de la tarde desempacando, limpiando y ordenando la casa

\- ¡Papá, tengo hambre! - Grita una pequeña niña desde el segundo piso. El hombre se levanta del suelo en el que estaba tirado para dirigirse a la cocina.

Una pequeña niña baja por las escaleras para ir donde su padre.

-Bien, creo que haremos algo simple…- El hombre comenzó a hablar con su hija que tipo de comida podría preparar.

-Como siempre, las comidas de Papá son deliciosas- La pequeña sonrió inocente y feliz. Para el hombre fue lo más enternecedor que haya visto.

\- … ¿¡Eres una clase de ángel!? ¡Eres demasiado linda para ser mi hija! - El hombre se tapó la cara fingiendo llorar, espera ¿¡Realmente está llorando!?

\- ¡Deja de hacer tonterías y comete la comida! ¡Se enfriará! – Haru tenía un pequeño tinte rosa en sus mejillas avergonzada por su padre, pero siempre era así cuando cocinaba.

\- ¿Aló? Si, si, de nuevo… Mi hija está siendo fría conmigo ¿Qué debo hacer? – El padre realizaba una llamada falsa totalmente deprimido.

-Papá, solo come ¿ok? - La chica tenía sujetado el tenedor de manera aterradora.

\- ¡No~! ¡Estoy en contra de la violencia! - Se protegió con la cuchara que tenía en la mano y cerrando los ojos

\- Tonto…- La chica se sentó en la silla y comenzó a comer e ignorar las bromas de su padre. Pero todo con una pequeña sonrisa adornada en el rostro

-Hey, Haru- Ya habiendo terminado de almorzar comenzaron a hablar mientras ambos lavaban la vajilla.

-Dime- La chica estaba dejando la vajilla seca en los muebles hasta que su padre habló

\- ¿Quieres acompañarme a un lugar en especial más tarde? - El tono de su padre sonaba un poco serio.

-Si claro ¿Dónde iremos? – La chica miro a su padre que ya la miraba

-…-El hombre dudo un momento antes de responder de forma clara, dio un suspiro y sonrió- a que conozcas a tu abuela y tía

-¿Eh?- La chica quedo estática

* * *

-Bien, repíteme el plan- La chica escuchaba a su padre mientras caminaban hacia el lugar que se suponía ser la casa de la abuela y tía de Haru.

-Sí, primero tú tienes que tocar el timbre de la casa y cuando abran la puerta me darás la señal- Entonces para explicar la señal, el hombre empezó a girar y hacer gestos con las manos y sacaba la lengua- te harás a un lado mientras se ríen de tu extraño baile y yo entrare con un parapente a través de la ventana.

\- ¿¡Como si pudiera hacer algo así!? ¿¡Que rayos pasa con ese plan tan terrible!? ¡Ni en tus sueños haré esa clase de baile estúpido! ¡Tú solo quieres avergonzar a tu hija al ver cómo reaccionan! ¿¡Y para que quieres que toque el timbre y abran la puerta si de todas formas entraras por la ventana!? ¿¡y en un parapente!? Ni siquiera tienes uno ¿¡De donde lo sacaras!?

El hombre mostraba un parapente un poco avergonzado

" _¡Realmente tenia uno!"_

\- ¿¡De donde sacaste eso!? No te vi salir de casa con esa bolsa gigante ¿¡De donde la sacaste!? ¡Yo no te crie para que fueras y robaras a un transeúnte su pobre parapente! Pero ¿¡Enserio ibas con ese plan!? – Se tapaba el rostro fingiendo estar llorando y avergonzada

\- ¡No lo robe! ¿¡Porque se te viene a la mente eso!? ¿¡No confías en tu propio padre!? ¡Lo compre en la esquina que pasamos hace unos 5 minutos!

\- ¡Como si pudiera haber una tienda de parapentes en plena calle central! - La chica salió corriendo con su padre detrás a ver dichosa tienda de parapentes- ¡Si no hay dichosa tienda yo me tirare en el parapente y tu harás el ridículo con la señal!

\- ¡Tu solo quieres tirarte en parapente! – Su padre de inmediato respondió

\- ¿¡Y que si quiero!? –

\- ¡Haru, estas dejando salir tus verdaderos pensamientos!

\- ¡Cállate! -

Haru y su padre llegaron a la esquina que tendría que tener dichosa tienda, pero como lo suponía Haru, no había ningu….

\- ¡Paracaídas, llévese su paracaídas, todos necesitan un paracaídas al menos una vez en su vida!

Quedo en shock al instante

" _¡Realmente había una tienda de paracaídas! ¡Y, sobre todo, parece que le está yendo muy bien! ¿¡Que pasa con toda esa gente comprando paracaídas!? ¿¡Realmente piensan que le servirá un paracaídas en la vida diaria!? ¿¡Que pasa con la gente de este lugar!?"_

-Papá…- La chica estaba solo mirando el lugar

-Dime, Haru- La voz de su padre sonaba como si quisiera aguantarse la risa

-Quita esa mirada de satisfacción de tu rostro- La chica se dio la vuelta sin decir nada más mientras su padre la seguía detrás deprimido.

* * *

Cuando habían sobrevivido a todos los problemas a su alrededor, deshaciendo todos los planes estúpidos (Sugerencia (Obligado) de Haru) llegaron a los departamentos en el cual vivían los familiares de su padre e ir cara a cara. Los dos estaban muy nerviosos, eran las 6 de la tarde, ellos parados frente la puerta que antes fue el hogar de su padre.

El dedo del hombre estaba temblando mientras intentaba apuntar bien al botón del timbre. Fallando ya 3 veces chocando con la pared.

-Y-yo no creo que estén en casa mejor venimos otro día jajaja~- Su padre estaba balbuceando nervioso y colocando el rostro que era el pico de su nerviosismo

-Tu fuiste el de la idea de venir, solo hazlo ya, y es fin de semana, es muy posible que estén en casa- La niña dio una respuesta muy buena para convencer al adulto

\- ¡Maldición! – Maldijo el hombre resignado tocó el timbre sin pensarlo.

" _¡KYAAAAAA! ¡Lo apreté/ó demasiado pronto! ¡Mi corazón todavía no está listo! ¡Sálvame Doraemon!"_ Gritaron los dos internamente, pero por fuera estaban extrañamente tranquilos

-Ya voy, Ya voy- se escuchó una voz de mujer joven- ¿Si quién es? - La puerta se abrió para dar paso a una melena castaña y rizada, una mirada chocolate y fino rostro- ¿Mm?

La mujer se quedó mirando la figura frente a ella. Era un hombre alto, cerca de 180cm, un cuerpo visiblemente delgado, rostro fino, ojos chocolate y una media melena rizada negra.

-…- La mujer no se lo podía creer, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas inmediatamente. El hombre la miraba con una mirada de seria combinada con nostalgia junto a una pequeña sonrisa.

-No te ves tan mal, Rumi- Le escucho decir a aquel hombre frente a ella- Ha sido un tiempo que no nos vemos.

-¡O-Onii-chaaaaan!- La mujer adulta se abalanzó hacia el hombre que reconoció como su hermano mayor, su cara llena de lágrimas junto a los mocos cayendo mientras lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas- ¡BBWHAAAA! ¡IDIOTA! ¡ESTÚPIDO! ¡NO SABES CUANTO TE EXTRAÑE! ¡CUÁNTO NOS PREOCUPAMOS! ¡TU GRAN IMBÉCIL! - Rumi no podía dejar de llorar ni insultarse para dejar sus sentimientos salir

-Lo siento-

-…- Haru que estaba atrás de su padre, más específicamente ocultándose tras sus piernas, solo observaba como lloraba la mujer entre los brazos de su padre

\- ¡Rumi! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué gritas así? - Haru observó que llego otra mujer mayor pero que aún conservaba un aire juvenil, cabello corto castaño, ojos chocolate y un rostro fino, pero con algunas marcas de edad, buscando a su hija, que estaba llorando en los brazos de un hombre en las puertas de su casa. La madre miraba extrañada por el acontecimiento se acercó un poco y cuando Rumi se dio vuelta pudo escuchar.

-Ma-má…sniff…Oni…sniff…onii-chan…Onii-chan volvió- La mujer entre sollozos le explicó a su madre que estaba atónita observando al hombre frente a ella

Una expresión seria domino su rostro, se acercó lentamente a la salida de su casa y enfrentar cara a cara al hombre frente a ella.

Y de un momento a otro, el sonido de un golpe en la mejilla sonó por los pasillos. Con la mejilla roja volvió la mirada a la mujer que lo golpeo.

Contrarrestaba totalmente a la expresión seria que tenía hace un momento. Las lágrimas dominaban su cuerpo junto a un tambaleo en sus manos tratando de alcanzar su rostro.

-¿Yu-Yusuke e-eres tú?- La mujer tenía miedo de tocar su cuerpo, su cabello, sus mejillas. Lo tenía agarrado de las mejillas como si no quisiera dejarlo ir, pensaba que, si lo dejaba, desaparecería para siempre. El hombre conocido como Yusuke, tomo las manos de la mujer con cariño y respondió

-Si Mamá, estoy de vuelta- Fujisaki Yusuke había vuelto

-Bienvenido a casa, cariño- La mujer lo abrazo con fuerza junto a Rumi mientras sollozaban.

Después de unos minutos, las dos mujeres se tranquilizaron y levantaron la cabeza para hablar con Yusuke, pero sintieron unas manos que las empujaban, se hicieron para atrás para ver quién era y se sorprendieron al ver a una pequeña niña entre lo años empujándolas para luego abrazar a Yusuke.

-Realmente, incluso si son su mamá y hermana, hay límites para que ustedes puedan abrazar a papá- La niña bufó abrazando a su padre protegiéndolo de las mujeres

Las mujeres parpadearon intentando analizar la situación

" _¡EEEEEHHHHHH!"_ Pensaron al unísono al ver a la pequeña y comprender sus palabras

\- ¡EEEEEEHHHHHH! – Gritaron, no sé si ellas se dieron cuenta, pero sus pensamientos fueron lo mismo que dijeron.

\- Mejor lo conversamos adentro ¿No les parece? – Yusuke tratando de tranquilizarlas las guió dentro de la casa aun cuando ellas seguían en Shock todavía observando a la pequeña Haru.

* * *

 _ **Hola a todos, este es capitulo sera mucho más corto de lo normal, aunque normal no se si seria una buena forma de decirlo, digo, es recién el segundo capitulo así que no tiene algo como un "normal". Estoy divagando, dejemoslo así.**_

 _ **Fhlaky: ¡Si, yo también se que quiero seguir! vamos! jajaja Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que te gusten los que seguirán**_

 _ **Bueno, damas y caballeros, es hora de despedirme e ir a estudiar.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en unos días, semanas o tal vez meses. Como se den las cosas**_


	3. Parte 1

_**Hola a todos que leen esta historia. Nuevamente este sera un pequeño capitulo, pero todo tiene explicación. Este capitulo de dividirá en 2 partes, ¿razón? simplemente para añadir un poco de suspenso, tenia pensado en subir las dos partes juntas pero pensé que seria un poco aburrido, asi que lo modifique un poco y eh aquí, un capitulo extremadamente corto, aun más que el anterior. Realmente tengo unas cuantas dudas de subirlo o no pero meeh~ Ya lo hice. Entonces chicos y chicas, nos vemos en la próxima.**_

* * *

-Ahora explícame todo ¿Entiendes, Yusuke? - La mujer mayor, Fujisaki Akane, Madre de Fujisaki Yusuke pedía explicaciones y de forma aterradora- Tuve que enseñarte mejor el cuento de la abejita- suspiro derrotada

\- ¡Ya se eso! ¡No soy un niño de primaria! - El chico comenzó a ponerse rojo

-Realmente tengo dudas sobre eso- Rumi lo golpeo sin compasión en un punto débil

-Solo han pasado 5 minutos y todo lo que haces es insultarme, Rumi-

-Tengo que compensar estos últimos 10 años sin insultarte- Declarando lo más obvio del mundo

\- ¡Nada de lo más obvio del mundo! ¡Eso no tiene lógica!

\- Yusuke, no cambies el tema- Su madre estaba muy enojada

-B-Bien. Primero déjenme presentarles a mi hija- Yusuke se levantó junto a su hija del sillón- Ella es Fujisaki Haru-

Las mujeres la observaban detenidamente, era una ternura a sus ojos. Pero la mayor reconoció el nombre de la pequeña dio un vistazo hacia su hijo quien comprendió la duda y solo asintió con una pequeña sonrisa- Preséntate, Haru

-Yeah, Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Fujisaki Haru, tengo 6 años y pronto cumpliré 7 años. Mi comida favorita es la tarta de manzana y mi hobby es leer- La chica tenia cabello negro largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, una piel blanca junto a unos ojos verdes.

Para Akane fue como si viera una mini versión de su querida amiga difunta y madre biológica de aquellos gemelos. Se acercó a la pequeña y le dio un abrazo. La pequeña un poco confundida dudaba en devolverle el gesto, pero solamente accedió y siguió la corriente.

-Perdón Haru-chan, es que te pareces mucho a la madre de Yusuke y yo solo…- La mujer se quitaba las pequeñas gotas que caían de sus ojos.

-No se preocupe, Akane-san. Se sintió bien el abrazo, fue agradable- La chica solo se froto la cabeza un poco avergonzada por sus palabras.

Akane y Rumi, en ese instante fueron atravesadas por una flecha de amor.

-No, no, no. Es imposible. Esta ternura no puede ser hija de Onii-chan. Debe ser científicamente imposible- Rumi se trasladó al lado de Haru y la abrazó fuerte alejándola de Yusuke

-Te equivocas, Rumi. Yusuke era realmente una ternurita cuando pequeño, al nivel de esta pequeña, pero solo con los años se arruino a esa cosa de allí- Akane explicó a su hija mientras asentía con comprensión

\- ¿¡Que les pasa a ustedes!? ¿¡No pararan de insultarme en todo este tiempo!? ¡y ahora fui degradado de ser humano a "esa cosa"!

La pequeña se separó de las mujeres ágilmente y se posiciono frente a su padre.

\- ¡No molesten a papá! - Puso sus brazos estirados para que no lo alcanzaran y protegerlo de cualquier daño

-Haru-chan- Las mujeres se sorprendieron ahora por lo protectora que era Haru con su padre

-Haru~ Lo sabía…tu eres mi ángel…- Yusuke comenzó a llorar de felicidad y abrazar a su hija

\- ¡La única que puede molestar a papá, soy yo! – grito con convicción ante las anonadadas mujeres frente suyo

-…-

Las mujeres no paraban de reír, Yusuke tenía una cara de póker y Haru estaba confundida por lo que pasaba.

-Haru-chan, Haru-chan ¿quieres ver fotografías de tu papá cuando era más joven? – Rumi invitó a Haru a ver dichas fotos

\- ¿¡Papá cuando joven!?- La mirada de Haru se ilumino como si fueran estrellas- ¡Quiero ver!

\- ¡N-no lo hagas Haru! ¡Papá morirá de la vergüenza por esas fotografías! – El hombre trataba de detener a su hija emocionada que brillaba de la emoción

\- ¡Con más razón las quiero ver, por favor Rumi-san! - La chica tomaba la mano de Rumi

\- ¡Solo espera Haru-chan! ¡Traeré los álbumes! ¡y llámame Onee-san!

-¡Yes, Onee-san!- La pequeña estaba emocionada a más no poder a diferencia de su padre, que estaba devastado al lado de Akane quien solo se reía por la situación

Rumi salió corriendo a la habitación e inmediatamente llego con unos cuantos álbumes - ¡Veras como era tu padre de tonto jajajaja! - La adulta se reía de su hermano mayor junto a su sobrina. Rumi se sentó al lado de Haru abriendo los álbumes

-¡Woah!- Haru empezó a hojear el primer álbum junto a Rumi. La pequeña se reía de su padre al ver sus fotografías de bebe. El hombre solo estaba sentado avergonzado y Akane daba comentarios de vez en cuando sobre lo que había sucedido cuando sacó la foto.

La tarde paso muy rápido, entre Haru viendo cada uno de los álbumes, Rumi burlándose de las caras de su hermano en las fotografías y Yusuke discutiendo con las 2. Al final, antes de haber llegado al álbum de preparatoria, Haru se quedó dormida apoyada en su padre que la veía divertido.

-Ahora Yusuke. Me dirás todo con lujo de detalles que paso estos últimos 10 años y no te escaparas. – Akane hablaba seriamente mientras se dirigía a la cocina y preparaba café para los tres. El hombre solamente se quedó viendo a su madre. Akane le pasó una taza con café a cada uno y se sentó a su lado mirándolo a los ojos.

-Sí, se merecen una explicación- Yusuke solo sonrió con ligeramente- Es una historia algo larga

-Pues tenemos tiempo- Rumi sonrió junto a su madre mientras bebía del café.

Yusuke abrió la boca.

Y comenzó la historia.

Los últimos 10 años del hombre llamado Fujisaki Yusuke.

La trágica historia de un chico que quería ver con sus propios ojos el vasto mundo junto a una chica con una voluntad inamovible.

* * *

Espero que les guste el capitulo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

..

°.°

.

.

.

Bye


	4. Encuentro accidental

**Hola chicos y chicas, decidí subir un capitulo en esta historia que tenia bastante abandonada jajajaja. Espero que lo disfruten y se queden a ver que es lo que sucederá ( aunque no se cada cuanto subiré capítulos jajajaja)**

* * *

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose y el quejido de un hombre al golpearse con un mueble fue lo que pudo escuchar Haru cuando se medió despertó.

\- ¿Papá…? - La pequeña se frotaba los ojos. Notó que estaba en los brazos de su padre mientras avanzaban por su casa.

-¿Oh? Como siempre, sigues siendo una dormilona, no veía como despertarte. Hasta te golpeaste con la puerta del taxi y ni así despertaste Shishishi- Su padre se burló de ella mientras subía la escalera.

-Idiot…- La niña sonrió divertida, sabiendo que era una broma, aunque su padre fuera como fuera, nunca dejaba que se lastimara mientras él estuviera cerca.

-Bueno, cariño. Como no alcanzaste a despedirte de la abuela y tu tía, te obligaran a salir con ellas uno de estos días, así que prepárate para sufrir, esas dos juntas de compras, solo significa una catástrofe…- Yusuke suspiro cansado por recuerdos de sus años de niñez y adolescencia.

-…- La niña se quedó en silencio, era cálido ese sentimiento que provocaba estar cerca de su abuela y tía, y por supuesto no le molestaría pasar tiempo con ella y conocerlas más.

Yusuke abrió la puerta de la habitación de su hija dejándola en la cama y sacando un pijama de un ropero, la pequeña con sueño se colocó el pijama con la ayuda de su padre y arropándola dentro de la cama.

Removió unos mechones negros de la frente de su hija, Haru se le quedo viendo fijamente y le tomo la mano a su padre sorprendiéndolo.

-Papá, estuviste hablando sobre mamá con la abuela y Onee-san ¿No es así? – la niña cerro sus ojos aun sosteniendo la mano de padre

-…Si ¿Cómo lo supiste? – Yusuke seguía con la pequeña caricia en la cabeza de su hija

-Siempre tienes esa mirada que no puedo descifrar cuando hablas sobre mamá- Haru apretó un poco la mano de Yusuke

-…-

\- ¿La extrañas? –

-Sí, mucho- Sonrió junto a la imagen que le vino a la cabeza.

-Yo también- Una pequeña lagrima se alcanzaba a notar en los ojos de Haru, pero no alcanzaron a salir por la mano de Yusuke que las removió enseguida.

-Por eso mismo tenemos que sonreír, esa mujer no me dejara tranquilo si ve que su amada hija está llorando por culpa de su tonto padre- El hombre le tomo de la cara y aplasto sus mejillas mientras hacía que pusiera caras divertidas.

-S-stop, p-papá buash - Haru trataba de hablar pero las manos de su padre no dejaban de molestar con sus mejilla

-Muy bien, es hora de dormir. Mañana tenemos un largo día de compras finales- El hombre beso la frente de su hija haciéndola reír- Buenas noches, mi pequeña Haru- Yusuke se disponía a ir a su propia recamara, pero su hija le tomó de la manga deteniéndolo.

\- Papá ¿Puedes dormir conmigo solo por hoy? - La niña miro hacia otro lado un poco avergonzada cosa que provoco una sonrisa divertida en su padre.

-Lo que sea por mi pequeña y malcriada Haru-

La niña indignada reclama por las palabras de su padre.

\- ¡Mejor que no!

La luz de la luna atravesó la ventana reflejando el como una niña dormía acurrucándose en su padre que tenía una sonrisa en los labios.

A la mañana siguiente.

Yusuke estaba terminando de lavar los platos del desayuno junto a Haru. Después de arreglarse un poco a insistencia de la pequeña, salieron a hacer las ultimas comprar para que la casa esté lista.

\- ¡Papá, Papá! ¡Mira ese mueble, combina con lo que hay en la sala de estar y está en descuento! –

\- ¡Espera, Haru! ¡Papá está viendo que sillón comprar! ¿Qué prefieres? ¿El de Snorlax o el de Ditto?

\- ¿¡En serio compraras algo así!? – La niña malhumorada le respondía a su padre que no hacía más que retrasarlos con las compras

-Bueno, bueno. No te enojes por cosas así, tenemos tiempo de sobra-

-Tendríamos más tiempo si no hubieras pasado 2 horas en elegir cortina de baño solo por el diseño-

\- ¡Era una decisión de gran importancia! ¡No podía decidirme entre el diseño de Pokemon o el de Doraemon!

\- ¡Al final compraste los dos! ¿¡Qué decisión tomaste!?

Continuaron discutiendo en lo que pasaba la hora. La multitud de gente fue aumentando cada vez más. Aun así, seguían paseando y observando las tiendas del centro de la ciudad.

Haru se fijó en una librería que tenía en exposición distintos tipos de libros interesantes. Desde simples cuentos hasta lo que la gente común encontraría difícil o de conocimiento universitario y más. La niña sin dudar tomo un libro de ciencias a diferencia de la mayoría de los niños de su edad.

Se concentró en pasar las paginas a la mirada impresionada del dueño de la librería que no esperaba la velocidad con la que leía la niña y ni menos de que estuviera leyendo un libro de física avanzada.

-¡Papá! ¿Podrías comprarme este libro…? - La niña se dio vuelta pensando que su padre estaba detrás de ella, pero no encontró a nadie a parte de los clientes que estaban con ella en la tienda y al mismo dueño sentado esperando en el mesón que alguien comprara - ¿Papá? - Miro a sus alrededores de nuevo y suspiro- De nuevo perdiéndose este hombre- Resignada por como siempre su padre se perdía en las multitudes de gente.

Aunque la realidad era totalmente distinta. Su padre corría por las calles buscando a su hija perdida, no se había dado cuenta cuando se había separado de Haru pero definitivamente sabia la razón "¡ _Lo más seguro es que se haya fijado en alguna librería, siempre se distrae por algún libro que le interesa! ¡…Y lo peor, es que, me dice que yo me pierdo y me culpa! ¡Ya vera esa enana cuando la encuentre!"_

Mientras Haru revisaba varios libros esperando en la tienda a su padre. Una mujer que se acercaba a sus 30 miraba con curiosidad como la niña ojeaba libros que se supone que son para adversados en aquellas materias y la niña los miraba como si de verdad entendiera. Por pura curiosidad se acercó a la niña y comenzó a hablarle.

-Hola pequeña

Haru miro a la mujer que le hablo con curiosidad. Cabello largo castaño y ojos del mismo color, una figura bien proporcionada y un rostro alegre con dejes de curiosidad igual que ella. Lo que llamo su curiosidad es el llavero de un personaje de Baseball colgado en su bolso.

\- ¿Hola…? - Ladeando la cabeza con duda por el repentino saludo.

-Disculpa por acercarme así pero tu ¿De verdad entiendes esos libros? - Dijo apuntando hacia los libros que anteriormente leyó la pequeña

-Mmh- Haru asintió con la cabeza en confirmación- Mi papá tiene mucho de estos libros en casa, termine acostumbrarme en leerlos después de la escuela- La niña respondió con sinceridad.

-¡Woow! ¡Impresionante, eres realmente inteligente! - La mujer miraba asombrada y con un brillo en sus ojos a la niña que retrocedió sorprendida por la alegría de la mujer- ¿pero viniste sola? No deberías hacerlo, es peligroso que una pequeña como tu salga a la calle sin compañía…

Antes de continuar Haru la detuvo con un movimiento de cabeza- No vine sola, vine con papá-

\- ¿Tu papá? ¿Está por aquí? – Haru negó de nuevo confundiendo a la mujer

-Papá se perdió de nuevo en la multitud cuando yo vine aquí a ver los libros, realmente me preocupa lo descuidado que puede ser a veces- La niña suspiro pesadamente pensando como era su padre. La mujer solo parpadeo mientras reía nerviosamente dándose cuenta lo que pasaba. La niña se separó de su padre sin avisarle mientras paseaban por la cuidad.

-Se nota que te gusta mucho tu papá-

-Mmh- La niña asentía feliz- Es un poco molesto, tonto y distraído, pero se preocupa mucho por mí y me quiere mucho. Cuando sea un poco mayor me gustaría ser como papá, bueno, solo una parte- La niña reía al ver en su mente la imagen de su padre.

-Ya veo ¿Cómo es tu padre? - Haru se sobresaltó un poco con esa pregunta y miro directamente a los ojos de la mujer

La mujer se sorprendió por la mirada que le dio la niña.

\- ¿Por qué quiere saber eso? - Pregunto amargamente

" _Are, supongo que es una niña que cela mucho a su padre ¿eh?"_

-Solo por curiosidad y ayudarte a identificarlo si pasa por la ventana que da a la calle-

-Oh, ya veo- Haru respondió con un deje de duda en la palabra de la mujer, pero decidió dejarlo pasar. _"Por supuesto, tenía que proteger a papá en lugar de mamá, no iba a dejar que cualquier otra mujer que no sea yo o mamá se le acercara tan fácilmente_ "

-Él es alto, tiene el pelo castaño un poco largo y ojos del mismo color. Es algo tonto y molesto, pero es un gran padre, se preocupa que no me falte nada y cumple muchos de mis caprichos, a pesar de estar ocupado con sus investigaciones siempre tiene tiempo para jugar conmigo o ayudarme con textos que no entiendo, su sonrisa en muy contagiosa, pero es muy inmaduro.

La mujer miraba sorprendida como la niña describía a su padre, esas palabras y nivel de conciencia de las acciones de su padre no eran para nada como los que debería tener un niño de su edad. Al parecer se había cruzado con una niña genio o algo por el estilo.

\- ¡y también tiene una súper técnica! – Ahora actuando un poco más como alguien de su edad, Haru hablaba emocionada- ¡Siempre que tiene problemas con algo, se pone unas gafas y resuelve todo con suma facilidad, es genial!

 _¿Eh? ¿Se pone unas gafas? ¿Eso no es como…?_

\- ¡Se hace súper inteligente, como un Súper Híper Papá! - La niña se emocionó bastante recordando cómo es su padre en ese estado

 _Esto debe ser una increíble coincidencia ¿verdad?_ – La mujer no podía creer lo que oía, lo que decía la niña, le recordaban a un viejo amigo que no ha visto durante años.

-Ah- Haru dándose cuenta de su error detuvo su corriente de emoción- Señorita, si ve a mi papá no le diga lo que dije recién- La niña miraba seria a la mujer

-¿Por qué? Se nota que admiras mucho a tu padre-

-Yes but si se entera de que lo elogie tanto se le subirán los humos a la cabeza y será aún más molesto que de costumbre- La pequeña Haru no bromeaba, su mirada lo indicaba, sus experiencias pasadas eran prueba de ello.

 _Qué clase de padre tiene esta pequeña, jajaja-_ Esta bien no le diré nada-

La mujer no dudo en reír un poco sobre la situación

-Señorita ¿Qué tipo de libro le gusta leer? - Haru inclinaba su cabeza, le interesaba saber lo que leían los demás

-Mmm… supongo que serían novelas que tratasen de deporte o algo de romance- La mujer un poco avergonzada se rascaba la mejilla

-Oh I see ¿vino a comprar alguno en la tienda el día de hoy?-

-Nop, hoy no. Vine a comprar algo por encargo de una amiga-

La niña solo asintió esta vez. La mujer noto algo por lo que decidió preguntar para salir de la duda.

-Pequeña, he notado un ligero acento en tu dialecto además de que a veces se te escapan palabras en inglés ¿es tu manera de hablar? O ¿alguna moda en estos días?

Haru se sonrojó exponencialmente actuando un poco nerviosa haciendo gestos extraños- M-mi a-acento es porque y-yo no crecí en Japón, nací en Estados Unidos, el idioma japonés lo a-aprendí de mi padre, pero aun n-no me acomodo bien con a-algunas expresiones o palabras…

-Oh lo siento si te moleste con esa pregunta, pero eso explica todo. Así que eres medio japonesa y medio americana, que fantástico.

-…- Haru no sabía cómo reaccionar a tales palabras y solo se quedó callada un poco avergonzada y frotando su cabeza

-Ahora que recuerdo ¿Cuál es tu nombre, pequeña? - La mujer enterándose de su error todavía no se había presentado- Mi nombre es Takahashi Chiaki

-Mi nombre es Haru, Fujisaki Haru- La niña estiraba la mano como muestra de saludo lo que la mujer solo respondió riendo

 _Fujisaki… esto ya me está comenzando a asustar, pero no, debe ser solo una simple coincidencia. Ja ja ja…._

-Sabes Haru-chan, me recuerdas a un amigo que tenía hace tiempo- La mujer comenzó a reír de la nada, lo que provoco curiosidad en la pequeña

\- ¿A qué se refiere, Takahashi-san?

\- Bueno, a diferencia de ti, no era lindo jaja, pero tenía expresiones muy parecidas a las tuyas y cuando se ponía nervioso era igual a como estabas antes…- La mujer solo reía por sus recuerdos de juventud

\- ¿Cómo era esa persona? - Haru tuvo curiosidad, a parte de ella y su padre nunca nadie había dicho que se parecían a alguien más por sus expresiones, así que le digan que había alguien parecido le traía curiosidad.

-El, bueno era extraño, actuaba como tonto la mayoría del tiempo, disfrutaba mucho de hacer nada o gastar su tiempo en diversos hobbies que le duraban unos días o incluso horas, se la pasaba con otros dos amigos, pero era el tipo de persona que hacía de todo por ayudar a los demás y no exagero cuando digo que iba a los extremos para ayudarlos. Era una persona muy amable, pero era muy distraído y a veces perdía el rumbo para comenzar a bromear con todos.

La mujer recordaba varios sucesos, donde convivía ella con ese trio de idiotas.

-Suena como una persona divertida y molesta…- Haru le parecía que esa persona se parecía en ciertas partes a su padre. Pero este tipo de personas existen en todo el mundo, así que debería ser solo una coincidencia.

-De todas formas, tu padre parece que de verdad se perdió- Chiaki decidió seguirle la línea de pensamiento de Haru para no molestarla al decir que ella se fue sin avisar a su padre.

-Siempre pasa, lo próximo que vera es a un hombre muy nervioso y sudado en la puerta.

La niña suspiro cansada y la mujer quedo un poco preocupada, el padre pareciese que terminara con un infarto o dos por las desapariciones de su hija.

-Haru-chan no deberías hacer pasar por eso a tu padre- La mujer regaño solo un poco a la pequeña que la escucho con atención y recapacitó un poco las cosas.

-Supongo que debería decirle, Im sorry- escapándose un poco de otro idioma la niña se dispuso a disculparse con su padre por no avisarle que quería ir a la librería.

\- ¡HARU! – Como si fuera por acto divino el hombre conocido como padre de Haru apareció en escena- ¡Haru, no sabes lo preocupado que estaba! ¡Niña del demonio! - Yusuke la abrazo de inmediato asegurándose que no le paso nada- ¡Ya hablamos sobre esto, si quieres ver algún libro avísame y te acompaño, no te vayas sin decir nada! - regañándola el hombre soltó el abrazo para mirarla a los ojos que mostraban arrepentimiento

-I-Im sorry Daddy- La niña lo abrazó, el solo lo devolvió con amor-

-Come on little girl, solo no te separes así nunca más ¿ok? - Yusuke se levantó y frotó el cabello de Haru con cariño que asentía feliz con la cabeza - ahora veamos el libro que quieres

Haru tomó el libro que tenía en la mesa y se dirigió a la mujer que se había quedado muda por la aparición del hombre- Adiós Takahashi-san – La niña se despidió con la mano donde la mujer respondió automáticamente- Hasta pronto, Haru-chan…- pero su mirada no se despegó del hombre que miraba curioso la interacción de su hija con la mujer, pero Yusuke se fijó en la mujer enseguida o mejor dicho su rostro, Haru tenía un mal presentimiento y Chiaki retrocedió inconscientemente.

Los ojos de Yusuke se afilaron intentando descifrar el crucigrama enfrente suyo y pudo resolverlo en unos segundos- ¿Captain…?

-¿B-Bossun..? – La mujer se quedó sin habla después al reconocer al hombre que la superaba por más de media cabeza

Haru estaba con los ojos como platos dirigiendo su mirada de un lado a otro entre su padre y la mujer con quien hablo por un rato.

 _¡¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí!?_

Como si fuera una mala broma del universo para Haru, su padre se había encontrado con una conocida y por si no fuera poco esa conocida era mujer y era muy hermosa. Que problemas tendrá Haru de aquí en adelante…su mente de 6 años no podía predecir el futuro así que tenía que esperar y vivir que sucederá.

* * *

 **SuspectMan: Gracias por el Review hombre, espero que los siguientes capítulos y este sean de tu agrado. Nos vemos en los próximos**


End file.
